One Way Ticket To Hell And Back
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Read for more details: Dean, Sam and Ruby go hunting for Lilith, and find someone they thought was dead along the way. Meanwhile, Dean starts having feelings for someone he never thought he would feel for, and lucky for him, they're feeling it back...
1. Dean Winchester and his Feelings

Season 3, Dean never made his deal, because Sam never died. But they still need to get Lilith, cause she's still trying to break the seals and let Lucifer free. Ruby's helping them, cause she wants Lilith dead.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dean POV**_

"Sammy, for the last time, I said no!"

"Why not Dean? This case is far more serious then a bunch of strippers who've killed one man who rapped one of their friends! As far as I'm concerned they were just getting revenge!"

"But what if they didn't huh? Then another bunch of people die and it's thanks to our asses! I'm not gonna let anymore people die!"

"But Dean, come on! A whole family murdered in one day under one roof with no apparent sign of any trouble? It's not normal Dean!"

I breathed in and out and stared at him.

"It's not normal at all."

"He's right. It isn't."

"Since when are you included in the conversation, Ruby?" **(Author's note: It's Katie Cassidy Ruby, from season 3)**

She stared at me coldly. Stupid bitch. She shouldn't even be here as far as I was concerned.

"Dean, we all know you just wanna stay here so you can stare at a bunch of whores who reel in men like you. Get over it. There are plenty of strippers to go around. Besides, if this is Lilith, we oughta kill her, and kill her now." I stared at her greenish-bluish eyes in wonder. They were a really pretty color, kinda seaweed, but kinda ocean-oh crap, since when did I have love feelings for Ruby?

"I need sleep."

"Great you can sleep in the car, while we are on our way to Milwaukee."

"Sammy-."

"Dean, no argument. You're overruled."

"Okay, I know. It's just…"

"WHAT!"

"I don't like you driving my car."

"Oh come on!"

"You never take care of my wheels!"

"Fine. I'll drive." Ruby cut in. "Hand the keys, jackass."

"Here, bitch." I threw them at her. I felt bad for calling her a bitch.

"Sorry."

She stared at me. So did Sam. What did I do?

"What did I do?" I said, saying my thoughts.

"Did you just say sorry to calling me a bitch?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Well, yeah, it was rude and-." They kept staring at me.

"Just get in the freaking car." I walked outside. Ruby hopped into the driver's seat and started the car, while Sam took the passenger's seat. I lay across the backseat. My side was faced toward Ruby. She was driving with a blank look on her face. I stared at her for about an hour and never got bored of it. What was wrong with me? I saw her eyes flicker to Sam, who was staring out the window. Then, saw her turn her head slightly to face me. I closed my eyes immediately.

"Your brother's out like a light."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he must've been sleepy. Listen, Ruby, I'm sorry that he was so stubborn back there, I-."

"Don't worry! It was kinda hot. He likes an argument that boy." I smiled when she called me hot. Why?

"Do you have any idea what we're gonna do if it is Lilith?"

"We're gonna kill her." I opened my eyes slightly and saw her flash a grin in Sam's direction. My heart fluttered. What the hell was going on with me?

"That's gonna be a mission impossible." Oh god not this joke, Sammy. Of course, 5 seconds later, he began singing the Mission Impossible song. Ruby laughed and it felt like music to me. That's where I drew the line. Wait a minute, her laugh, music, her smile, heart stopping, her eyes, the ocean…

"AHHHH!"

I sat up and shook my head.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked. Him and Ruby both were staring at me.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." But it didn't feel like a nightmare to me. I stared at Ruby staring at me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and faced the road. I saw her yawn.

"I can drive now, Ruby. If you want-." Sam started to say, but I cut in.

"Naw, Sammy. You look tired too. I'll drive."

"You've hardly had an hour sleep Dean."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. You mind if I take the backseat Ruby?"

"Sammy! Ladies first!"

"It's okay Dean. He can have the backseat." Ruby laughed at stared at me weirdly. I took Ruby's place and drove instead. About 2 hours of driving, Sam was fast asleep and snoring in the backseat. I stared across me at Ruby. She was breathing lightly, her eyes closed shut. I stared at her and smiled. I eventually snapped out of it after a car honked. Ruby woke up with a start, but Sam kept sleeping.

"Wharhappen?" She mumbled.

"Stupid car honked, sorry. You should go back to bed."

"It's not comfortable. It's okay, I'll just stay up."

"Here." I pulled my jacket off and drove with my knees. I rolled it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks." After another 2 hours I noticed she was asleep again.

"Ruby?" She didn't answer.

"I love you." I whispered.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sam POV**_

When I woke up I saw Dean staring at me.

"Rise and shine, Sammy."

"What time is it?" I said, yawning.

"6pm. We are 10 minutes away from Milwaukee." He looked back at me and smiled. I looked over at Ruby and saw she was still asleep.

"Whoa, Ruby's out like a light."

"I know." He stared at her, and the weirdest look crossed his face. It was almost adoration and confusion mixed together. Weird.

"Dean? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Oh, hey we're here." Ruby woke with a start. She blinked rapidly, looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Evening."

"Whoa, Evening? How long did I sleep for?"

"Awhile." Dean answered.

"I'm sorry Dean! I should've stayed awake so we could swap and-."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"So, where's this place Sam?"

"Make a left turn, keep going straight and then turn left again."

When we arrived we took out our FBI badges and knocked on the door. An elderly woman with blotchy eyes answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Detective Greene." Dean said.

"I'm Detective Turner." I said, showing my badge.

"And I'm Detective Lee." Ruby showed hers.

"We were just wondering if you could recount to us what happened here. Are you a relative of the victims?"

"Yes, my daughter and her husband and their daughter. There was a freak accident!" She started crying again. We walked in and Dean started talking to the old lady while Ruby walked upstairs and I walked into the kitchen. I checked everywhere. There didn't seem to be anything. Until I found a hexbag in a blender.

"Great. Witches." I muttered. I found another one on the table in the dining room. Ruby came running down the stairs with another one. She raised her eyebrows.

"Witches." We both muttered.

We showed them to Dean. The old lady's back was turned to us so we held them up.

"Dammit!" he yelled. The old lady stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry ma'am. Just remembered I forgot something at the office. Ha. So as you were saying? How did they die?"

"Well, my granddaughter's hair got stuck in the blender. Her head was pulled in. Oh god." She started crying again.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We have to know. Were you present when all this happened?"

"No. I was at the market. My daughter was so shocked when it happened, she was running to the phone to call 911 when she fell and her head hit the dining table, the corner of it. Hit her temple; dead instantly." She sobbed. "And her husband, was shaving at the time, turned to see what was going on and the razor cut his throat." She was crying again.

"Okay, well ma'am we have to go. We'll give you your details as soon as we find out more. Thank you." We walked outside.

"Friggin witches!" Dean yelled as soon as we were outside. Ruby unravelled all of them.

"Yup, definitely witches."

"Friggin witches!" Dean said again.

"What do we do?"

"We kill em! Stupid ugly whores!" He yelled again.

"Whoa, you're hardcore man." Ruby said, laughing. We walked back into the Chevy Impala. The little old lady came running back to us.

"WAIT!" Dean rolled down his window.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I remember something. When I came back and found the police at the house, there were a group of 5 girls standing near that tree over there!" She pointed to a tree about 8 feet away. "They looked smug. I know them all. They're girls that go to Bianca's, my grandaughter's school. I don't know what they were doing there but they freaked me out."

"Okay, do you have their addresses?"  
"Yes, I know they're parents very well." The lady gave Dean the addresses and we drove over to one of the girl's houses. We walked into the yard and Dean knocked. A young girl of about 16 answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi we're Detectives Greene, Turner and Lee. We were wondering if you knew a lot about Bianca Johnson. She was a victim in a freak accident in her home 2 nights ago. We knew she went to your school and that you were friends with her. We were wondering-."

"Bianca wasn't my friend." She answered coldly. Dean looked at Ruby and me.

"Do you mind if we come inside?"

"My parents aren't here."

"That's okay. We're the law, and we need to ask you a few questions."

"Now? Not a good time."

"Ma'am. Let us into your house."

"NO!"

Dean pushed past her and found 4 girls sitting at a table with witch stuff at the table.

"You really shouldn't have done that." The girl said. Her eyes turned black, as well as the other four girls. Dean went to pull out the holy water, but the girls held their hands up and all 3 of us went flying straight into the wall. My consciousness began fading. I looked over at Dean and Ruby. They were out like lights. The full moon all of a sudden came into my view through the window and I heard a snarl and a big crash. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, all 4 girls were in the corner, knocked out cold. I looked up and saw someone very familiar staring at me.

"Sam, are you alright?" The person walked up to me. I knew who it was.

Flashback

_I walked up to her._

"_Do it. Please Sam."_

_I lifted the gun, and shot the roof. She fell on the floor in shock._

"_What-." I walked up to her and put my hand over her mouth._

"_Sammy!"_

"_Dean, just give me a minute, please." I pretended to sob. She looked at me. _

"_Go, leave." I whispered._

"_Sam-." She said when I lowered my hand._

"_Now. Just go. I can't do it. I can't kill you. So just go." She got up and kissed me. She walked out of the window and fell down to the floor. I walked out of the room and went to Dean._

"_Let's get rid of the body." Dean went to go into the room but I stopped him._

"_I took care of it. I made it look like she killed herself. Let's go before the police come."_

_We walked out and I went into the Chevy Impala. Dean looked at me._

"_You okay Sammy?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said._

End of flashback

Her big brown eyes stared at me in worry.

"Ma-Madison?" I stammered.


	3. FINALLY!

Chapter 3Ruby's POV

I woke up and instantly smelt werewolf. I stood up as quickly as I could and raised my knife.

"RUBY! NO!" Sam yelled out. I turned around and saw Sam with a woman who looked in around her 20's. She walked forward in front of him and changed into a werewolf. I raised my dagger even higher and went to slash her. She dodged it and raised her hand, or claw, whatever. I dodged it and kicked at her. I hit her stomach and she slammed into a bookshelf. Books went smacking onto her head.  
"RUBY STOP!" Sam yelled again. What the hell was wrong with him?

"She's a werewolf! I have to kill her before she kills us!" I yelled out. Why was he protecting this creature? Before I had time to ponder any longer, I felt someone jump on my back. I ran backward into the wall and heard a yelp. I turned around and before I could duck, the werewolf slashed me across the face. Blood stained the floor. A foot appeared out of nowhere and I felt my jaw snap upward and hit my gums and cheek, and blood filled my mouth. I fell to the floor and spat out the blood.

"STOP IT!" Sam yelled again. The werewolf changed back into a woman and she punched me. Another blood stain on the floor. Her ring cut me across the forehead. I pushed her off of me and reached for my dagger. She stopped me and started choking me. I felt lightheaded and tried reaching for my dagger again. I couldn't breath; her hands were crushing my windpipe. My vision started going blurry. I heard a yelp and her hands released me. I coughed and spluttered, then reached for my dagger and got up. The woman was looking at Sam, holding her head, her face masked in shock.

"YOU HIT ME!" She yelled.

"Ruby's our friend, Madison. She does not possess anybody. The woman who owns that body is dead. Ruby is a demon, yes but she's helping us."

"Oh." The woman said. She looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" I yelled. I lunged forward and went to hit her, but Dean stopped me. He had woken up unexpectedly and crashtackled me. I tried to get him off of me, but he held my hands above my head.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?" I yelled out to them.

"She's helping us, Ruby. Her name's Madison. Yes, she's a werewolf, but she just saved our lives. Apparently, Sam didn't kill her, but she didn't kill us, which shows, she not our enemy." Realisation came to me and I felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, over Dean's head.

"Excepted." She said. Dean kept looking at me weirdly. Like he was staring at a puppy or something. I looked back at him.

"Um, can you let me up now?" I said. He seemed to snap out of it. He helped me up and looked at Sam.

"I thought you killed her?"

"I couldn't do it. So I told her to run off. The bigger question here is, how are you able to change whenever you want?"

"Easy. I can keep control over myself, which means I can change whenever I want. I'm very rare." She said, smiling proudly. I nodded, impressed.

"That's impressive. I've never heard of a werewolf who can change at will."

"I know. I'm awesome." She said. Dean laughed. Sam walked over to her and hugged her. Then he kissed her. I stared at them. How cute, I thought. Sam deserved a girl. I smiled at them. Dean kept looking at me again. When I decided to stare back at him, he laughed.

"Awkward." He said, laughing stupidly.

"What happened to the girls?" I asked.

"I didn't kill them, but I heard a werewolves howl right into the ear of the person the demon's possessing takes them out of their body, so I tried it, and it worked." Madison said, her arm wrapped around Sam's waist, and Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Okay. Just don't howl in my ear then." I told her. She smiled back.

"I won't. Scout's honour." She said, holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm gonna go outside, for some fresh air, while you guys, you know. Rejoice in your reunion." I said, smiling at Sam, Dean and Madison. I stepped out of the door and walked outside. I sat on the steps. The wind felt nice against my face, my hair was blowing behind my shoulders. I sighed and looked thoughtlessly at the stars. Then I felt something drip on my neck. I completely forgot I was bleeding. I raised my hand over my face.

"Priornari Scarendenthium." I said. I felt my face heal. I reached for the cut on my cheek, but I didn't feel anything. I stared at the stars again. About two minutes later, I heard the door open and Dean came and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said back.

"Listen, Ruby. There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what it was.

"Well, I don't know how, but…I've been getting these, well, these weird feelings. I don't know what it is, but…Ruby I-I-I think I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, but I just-I can't help it. Everytime I look at you, I feel giddy and-and I just…I dunno…Just forget I said anything." He went to stand up, but I stopped him. My heart was racing. Dean? Dean Winchester. Love a demon? It seemed impossible.

"Dean…" I said, but I couldn't find the right words to say. I wanted to tell him it was wrong, that we shouldn't love each other. That we had to stay tough, but I couldn't help it. There was a part of me that loved him back.

"Dean…" I tried again, but nothing came out. He raised his fingers to his lips and told me to shush. He leaned forward. Oh no, this is wrong, this is wrong! I kept thinking, but I leaned forward as well. STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! My head was yelling at me, but my heart was urging me forward. I could feel his breath on my face now. RUBY! STOP! My head was literally yelling at me right now, so much my brain felt like it was about to explode. But again, I ignored it. His lips met mine and BAM! It was like my heart went exploding into fireworks. I gasped and gripped his hair in shock. He thought it meant I wanted the kiss to go deeper, so he twined his fingers into my hair and kissed me more fiercely. I tried stopping many times, but again, I couldn't bring it in myself to do it. We just kept kissing. It felt like a whole entire day had passed until finally he broke apart from me. But he didn't stop. He just went down to my neck and started kissing me there.

"Ruby." He whispered in between kisses.

"Mm?" I said.

"I love you." He whispered again.

"I think I love you too." I gasped. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes looked like the stars, twinkling with what I guessed were tears.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He said. I laughed. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to the Impala.

"Dean?" I asked. He just grinned at me. Oh. I thought. Weird. He wanted that? Now? When Sam and Madison could come waltzing into the Impala and get the shock of their lives?

"I don't care." I said.

"Don't care about what?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" I said, grinning. He grinned back and opened the back door. He started kissing me all over again and again, my heart reacted unnaturally. He took his shirt off and all I could do, was stare. WOWIE TAMALI! This guy has got a hot body! This is gonna be way different from any other demon you've screwed, Ruby. Prepare yourself. I thought. He put his hands on my jacket and I got up slightly, my lips never moving from his as he slid of my jacket and then my shirt. He wrapped his arms around my bare back and kissed me even more fiercely. He went to reach my bra clasp…

"HOLY CRAP!" I heard someone say. We broke apart and I stared up into the eyes of Sam, he looked shocked, but amused at the same time. Madison was laughing.

"WOO!" She said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sam said again.

Dean got out of the other side of the car and pulled his shirt back on, I did the same, but I couldn't find my shirt.

"Dean, where's my shirt?" I asked him.

"HOLY CRAP! YOUR HALF NAKED AND DEAN WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND YOU WERE KISSING AND YOU WERE GONNA HAVE-HOLY CRAP!" he yelled out. He laughed.

"Shut up, Sam."

"FINALLY!" Sam said. I stared at him in shock.

"What?"  
"I was just waiting for this to happen! I was just waiting! FINALLY!" He laughed again. Dean smacked him across the head.

"Shut up and drive, will you? We've got a demon to catch. Plus, we gotta get out of here before we're suspected." We all got back into the car. Dean knelt down.

"AHA! Here's your shirt." He said, getting back up and throwing it to me.

"Thanks." I pulled it back on and my jacket. Sam looked at us as I snuggled into Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He put his hand over Madison.

"Finally." He said, laughing.


	4. Kidnapped

"Okay, so word is, she's in New Mexico."

"New Mexico? Which part?"

"Small town called Roswell. Apparently she's got some business to attend to there."

"Okay, so we're not that far away from there. Let's get cracken." Ruby got back into the car and Sam pulled out of the woman's driveway. I looked at him. He looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ruby looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"I'm so tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"Sleep, it's alright." I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I need more convincing." She shook her head slightly. I kissed her cheek now.

"I almost believe it…" she raised her hand and put her index and thumb together but abit apart. I kissed her lips now.

"Asleep." She said in a robot voice. I laughed.

"Dude, if we find Lilith, what are we gonna do?"

"Uh, dude, kill her." I teased him.

"Dean, she's a demon. Not just any demon, a really powerful one."

"I know, but I've got faith that we can do it."

"You've changed."

"Yeah, I've fallen in love. Get over it." Sam laughed and kept his eyes on the road. Madison looked at me.

"Dean, I hope you're not upset that Sam didn't kill me."

"I'm not. I just think it would've been better if he told me. I wouldn't feel like absolute crap right now."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I don't feel like complete crap. But I'm still a bit upset." Ruby woke up and looked at me.

"What do you think we should do about, you know, Lilith and the whole "I'm going to set Lucifer free!" I mean, she's broken half the seals, we're going to have to work our butts off to reseal them."

"I know. This will probably never end." Sam sighed.

"No, it will. We're gonna kick her ass, and get our lives back, Sammy." I told him.

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so." I grinned at him. "Pull over, I gotta leak." I added after a while.

"Jeez, nice talk around the dog." Madison said, pointing at herself. I got out and went into a bush. I saw something ruffle in the bushes. The next thing I knew, I was pulled into the bush and then everything went black.


	5. Where Is He?

_Where is he? _I thought. I sighed. Sam looked at me.

"Where is he?" he said, voicing my thoughts.

"Not sure." Sam got out of the car and went looking for him. He came running back 10 minutes later.  
"He's gone!"

"What?"

"Look." He threw Dean's shirt at me, except it was all shredded into bits.

"Someone's taken him." Sam went white.

"We'll find him!" I got out and ran into the bushes.

"DEAN! DEAN!" I yelled out. Sam and Madison joined me after awhile.

"Come on, Dean where are you?" I muttered.


	6. Found Him!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Dean POV**_

"You know, Dean, your arrogance continues to amaze me." Her demon bodyguards whacked me across the face. I spit out blood.

"Well, someone's gotta annoy the living shit out of you, Lilith." I smiled and laughed. She kicked me in the face.

"No need. Sam, Ruby and that dog should come looking for you soon enough."

"Nah, they hate my guts. Why would they come?"

"Oh no. Ruby doesn't hate your guts." My heart dropped and I choked a bit.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Shocking really. A demon, with a hunter? Still so shocking. It's all right. I'm sending Ruby back where she belongs, and I might just take you down with her."

"Don't."

"Aw, how adorable! You actually care about her!"

"Of course I do, you horse humping bitch! Now leave her out of it!"

"DEAN?" My heart fell out of my ass and hit the floor with a thud. Well in my head, anyway. That was Ruby's voice all right.

"Oh, looksee here." Lilith clapped her hands. I went to shout at them, but nothing came out. Lilith smiled at me.

"DEAN?" the voice got closer. I heard thuds against the door.

NOOOOOOOOOO! I kept screaming in my head, over and over again. Lilith drew out a knife. The door finally burst open and she lunged forward. I heard the little gasp of someone's voice as the knife made contact with that person's body.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I finally was able to shout.


	7. We're Free!

Chapter 7

_**Dean POV**_

Lilith's bodyguard sagged against her. She screamed in frustration as Ruby threw his lifeless body across the room. Nothing but fury crossed her face as she did.

"Well, you seem pissed." Ruby didn't answer. She drew her knife out and lashed at Lilith. Lilith dodged her and went to hit her arm with her own knife. Ruby moved her hand in the knick of time and grabbed it, pulling Lilith toward her. She elbowed her in the face and Lilith yelled in pain. She stepped back and put her hand to her mouth. Blood went on her hand and I saw she had a gash on her lower lip.

"That's gonna scar." She ran forward and crashtackled Ruby into the concrete wall. It cracked on impact and I heard Ruby yell out. I tried to break the binds around me, but I couldn't. Lilith dragged Ruby forward, then slammed her into the wall again. Ruby yelled out again. Lilith threw her across the room and she rolled 5 timed before she smacked into the wall backfirst. Lilith ran forward and threw her across the room again, this time; she landed right into the wall. Ruby sagged to the floor and coughed. Lilith went toward her again but Ruby kicked her square in the stomach. She got up and kneed Lilith in the face. She went to punch her, but Lilith blocked it and threw her to the floor and started choking her. Ruby started gasping for air as she tried to reach for her dagger but it was too far away. I started yelling out her name. Then, Sam and Madison came barging in and went to get Lilith off Ruby, but she turned to them and her eyes turned white. She pinned them to the walls. The distraction proved good, as Ruby reached for her dagger and slashed Lilith on the arm. She went for a stab, but Lilith dodged it. She screamed and grabbed Ruby around the throat, this time she started muttering an incantation. I saw that Lilith wasn't choking Ruby, but pinning her down. Ruby started gasping and black smoke rose from her mouth.

"NO!" I yelled out.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled out. It kept rising. I knew what would happen once it stopped. Ruby would be back in hell, and my life would cease to exist. I couldn't live in a world without her. Ruby's eyes now turned black as she tried to maintain her body, but her power did not match Lilith's. All of a sudden, I heard a howl and I wished my arms were free so I could cover my ears. Madison had turned into a wolf and she was no longer pinned to the wall. Ruby gasped as the black smoke entered her body again. She coughed a little. Lilith raised her hand and Madison went flying outside.

"Bitch." She muttered. She went to attack her, but Ruby grabbed the knife off the floor, ran forward, grabbed Lilith by the neck and stabbed her in the chest. Lilith yelled out. Ruby yanked the knife out and stabbed her again and again. Then, she raised the knife and slashed her throat. She started yelling an incantation and Lilith started jerking around in Ruby's arms. Ruby held her firmly in place and kept yelling.

"NO!" Lilith straggled out the word. She tried pulling Ruby off her, but Ruby's hold on her was so great that she couldn't. Ruby yelled out the last word even louder and Lilith started screaming. Ruby let her go and ran toward me. She slashed the ropes off and pushed me out the door. Sam had run out on his own accord. Ruby slammed the door behind us. We could see through a hole in the wall that Lilith was glowing brightly. She was crackling with electricity as well.

"DAMN!" Ruby yelled. She opened the door and threw the knife. It landed square in between Lilith's eyes and she stopped glowing.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Ruby yelled out. I didn't see what happened, but I heard a massive yell, one the someone did when they were yelling at their child who was about to get hit by a car or something. A shrill yell, a scary one. Then I felt a wind rush in front of me and heard an explosion like a nuclear bomb, and saw a flash of light in front of my eyelids. Then…silence. I opened my eyes and saw Ruby inside the room again. She was sitting backed up against a wall…and she was crying. I ran toward her.  
"What's wrong?"

"My dagger." She held it up and it was all mantled, then it crumpled and the metal was no longer there. She sobbed.

"It's alright. At least it's not you!" I told her.

"I spent 500 years making that dagger, Dean. It's sad to see it…go." She wiped her tears away and got up.

"Is Lilith…dead?" Sam said quietly.

"Yep." Ruby popped on the p.

"Are you…serious?"

"Yep." She popped the p again.

"So, we're…free?"

"Well, you 3 are, but I'm not. Some demons are so gonna be after me because of this." She sighed. "But apart from that…Yep."

"…Really?"

"Yep. Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"Um…yeah." Silence again. Then…Sam whopped and picked Madison up and spun around in a circle.

"WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!" I looked at Ruby and she was laughing. I put her face in between my hands and kissed her. It was over.

"What would I do without you?" I whispered to her, as Sam and Madison started a chorus of "We're Free!".

"I dunno. What would you do? I know I would die without you." She said back.

"You know, I was kinda thinking the same thing." I laughed and kissed her. But she didn't kiss me back. She pushed me away and started clutching her stomach.

"Ruby?" I asked. I grabbed her arms and she clutched to me tightly.

"Ruby?" I asked again. Then she went limp in my arms.

"RUBY!" She fell to the floor and started twitching.

"What's happening!" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Black smoke started rising from her mouth. Her eyes went black again.

"NO!" I tried waving the smoke back in, but it was hot and it burnt my hand. It was all out of Ruby's body. It rose, then sunk to the floor, out of sight.

"RUBY!" I yelled. I started sobbing. I couldn't control myself. She was gone. Sam tried picking me up.

"NO! RUBY!" I yelled out again.

"Dean?" I heard a weak voice say.


	8. I'm So Human, Yeah Yeah!

Chapter 8

_**Ruby POV**_

I went cold as I felt something ripping inside me. The pain of even falling down and hitting my head didn't match this pain. The ripping went from my stomach, up to my throat. I heard Dean, but I couldn't answer him. Then…wierdness. I felt weird. Like this body was…mine. I didn't feel linked to anyone anymore. The girl who was long dead, who owned this body, was no longer there. Even though she had died before I had possessed her body, I still felt her presence a bit. But now, nothing. I heard Dean sobbing and I called out his name. He crawled toward me and I saw his face.

"Ruby?"

"Hi."

"What the-."

I feel weird." I said. I got up and looked around. It was weird. I had been grasping onto the memory for so long, that I all of a sudden felt…human. I tried bringing my demonic side out, to blacken my eyes and show my soul, but Dean didn't say anything.

"Did my eyes just blacken?"

"No. Why?"

"No way." I ran toward a cracked mirror in the room. I tried it again. Nothing. I felt a shiver in my chest and then…a heartbeat.

"Oh!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"What is it?' Dean asked. He walked toward me cautiously. I could feel something wet on my eyes…they were tears. I actually felt them.

"Why are you crying?" I grabbed Dean's hand and put his ear on my chest. He freaked out, but his face turned to stone, then awe. He got up and looked at me.

"Your…heart…is…beating?" He said slowly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"But…"

"Dean, I think I'm…I'm…human." I whispered. He stared at me.

"Do you feel…human?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Oh my god." Madison said. Sam just stared at me. Dean looked at me with tears in his eyes. I felt my own splashing down my face and I laughed.

"I'm human. I'm human. I'm human." I whispered over and over again, staring down and looking around crazily. I looked at Dean and laughed and jumped at him, hugging him to my chest.  
"I'M HUMAN!" I yelled out. Sam and Madison joined in the group hug. They were all so warm. I felt them. I kissed Dean, and I felt his lips as the blood rushed to his lips. I gasped.

"I'm human." I said again. He laughed and kissed me again. We walked out of the room with Sam and Madison.

Well, that's it guys. We got rid of Lilith, Lucifer never got free, the seals reclosed and we were happy. Of course, there were still demons to kill, and I learned that I had been stripped of my demoncy for killing someone important. They acted as if it was a curse; I found it to be a gift. I could finally grow old with Dean…Of course; Sam and Madison got married. But so did Dean and I. Bobby was there too, and he was still shocked that I was human, but welcomed me to the family with wide arms. We had a child, Delilah John Winchester. Life really can be great sometimes, but you have to go through the tough stuff, to get to the good. I should know. I lived through 2000 years of the bad stuff. But Dean was all worth it in the end. I love Dean Winchester, and I always will. Now, run along and read some more stories, I'm sure they're just as delightful as this one.


	9. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
